


Special

by Dream_En



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Can't tag to save her life, Gen, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Humor, I can't do that to my baby boi, Leo is OP, Me and cringe are pals, Not for long tho, The fanfic where the author wanted, because she's not original, sad leo, to write op favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Shredder Finally Boss Fight Alternate Ending
Relationships: Leonardo & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I think I rushed it.

Leo stares out at the hollow battlefield. It was hard to breathe and his body felt like it could collapse at any moment. However, that wasn't where his focus lied. His brothers… father… best friend… was lying all around him, unable to get up after what shredder had pulled to overpower them all. The spear didn’t work. Well, not as intended. It _did_ weaken their opponent immensely, but it didn’t get rid of the Shredder.

Something deep down inside him cracks when he looks at all those he cared for around him. Ralph trying his best to sit up with his left arm that wasn’t broken. Donnie still passed out along with their father and April. Mikey was whimpering at the pain. Leo’s eyes widened. 

His worse nightmare had come true.

_“Leo?” Splinters voice rung out concerningly in the darkroom the slider turtle was in. The mutated rat looked around until he spotted his middle child sitting on the bed with the blanket wrapped around him. When Splinter flipped on the light, his son pulled the sheet over his head to hide his face._

_“What’s wrong, blue?” He gently sat down next to Leo who refused to look at him. At first, Splinter expected his son to just ignore him until he felt like opening up however Leo could always be full of surprises. The slider sniffled a bit, indicating he had been crying this whole time which made Splinter’s heart clench before he spoke, “I don’t get it.” Leo’s voice sounded so defeated; the mutated rat couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his son._

_“What do you not get?” There was more sniffling before the turtle could answer. “I…” He paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts and try to calm down. “Why do I have to be so useless??”_

_Splinter’s eyes widened in surprise. Did his siblings do something wrong? Why would Leo think something like that? However, his son beat him to it before he could even open his mouth, “Raph is the strongest person I know. I know he will make the best leader one day. He cares so much about us. Donnie is so smart that he could basically reprogram the entire internet if he put the mind to it. And he is my twin. He’s also funny but I won’t admit that in front of him. Mikey is the creative and adorable one. He can do skateboard master tricks that would take professionals year to do properly. And his art is to die for. On top of that, his cooking is the best! Any food I don’t like, he can make them taste good somehow. I love them all so much, dad! But…” The turtle’s head finally peaks out from the blanket, “I envy them. I envy my brothers… I envy the brothers that deserve all the love in the world. They are always on another level that I can never achieve. And it’s wrong for me to feel this way! They don’t deserve someone like me. I’m just..”_

_He chokes on his words as more tears begin to pour down his cheek, “I’m just a useless turtle who has nothing to contribute. I’ll only hold them back. They’ll be better off without someone like me--”_

  
  


Leo could feel his eyes watering slightly. He didn't want them to die. They just all got back together.

  
  


_“Leonardo.” Splinter’s voice immediately stops all the words pouring out his mouth. Leo’s breath hitched when his father’s arm tightened around him. He didn’t dare look up at the rat until he commanded his son to. “Blue… please… look at me.”_

_The slider’s eyes slowly met Splinter’s. All his racing thoughts suddenly stopped right there and then. Leo couldn’t help but be surprised to see his father smiling sadly at him. “You’re not useless. You’ll never be.”_

_“But--”_

_“Leo.” He cut the turtle off. “You’re always the brother that will be there when your brothers aren’t able to pick them up. Sure Red is strong, Purple is intelligent, Mikey is creative, but you are their support. Think of Lou Jitsu and the movies he starred in. A movie can never be possible without the people behind the camera.”_

_Leo wiped on of his tears from his eyes and let out another sniffle. He tilted his head at his dad in confusion, “what do you mean, dad?”_

  
  


The slider clenched his swords in his hand and glared at the shredder who slowly got up from the ground. The shredder let out a pained and angry roar but Leo didn’t flinch. He too was angry.

  
  


_“The people behind the camera have the biggest and hardest job. Lou Jitsu can’t be Lou Jitsu without them.” Splinter explains. “The cameramen, the directors, the tech people, sound designers, graphic designers, costume designers, hair and makeup artists, stunt performers, script supervisors, and special effects people have to make sure Lou Jitsu looks perfect whenever he is on screen. Just like you with your brothers. You encourage Ralph whenever he exercises to push past his limits and make sure he hydrates. And you also make sure he gets some breaks before continuing the workout. You make sure Donnie eats and sleeps whenever he is tinkering with whatever he is making in his lab. You’re the only one who has the ability to do that so far. And you go out on runs to get supplies for Mikey whenever he needs something for his art or something he is cooking. He’s too young to go out without being caught or defend himself alone._

_Only you, Leonardo, are able to support your brothers. You think you’re nothing without your brothers but it’s the other way around.” Leo stares at his father in disbelief which causes Splinter to smile._

  
  


“Foolish turtles!” Shredder yells. Power explodes from his body as he charges at the only turtle standing. That is when Splinter and Donnie begin to stir awake. Leo could see at the corner of his Raph shouting his name but he ignores him. 

_“You are a Ninja, Blue. Every Ninja has something special about them. You might not have figured it out now but I guarantee your trump card will come out when you need it.” Splinter says as he gently pats his head. Leo raised a brow, “you really think so?”_

Leo glares at the creature charging at him. Something in his gut is restlessly trying to get out but the slider knows he needs to be patient. This is their one and only chance. He must wait.

Shredder is filling the gap in between them at an alarming rate but he doesn’t feel threatened to run away. In fact, he takes a step closer. Trying to put as much space between him and his family. Ignoring their pleas to not engage. They’re hurt.

Leo can’t just stand around anymore.

No one fucks with him and family and gets away with it.

The grip on his dual blades tightens as they begin to glow up. The slider, however, isn’t aware of the fact that his marks on his shoulders and eyes beginning to light up as well. To focus on his opponent getting closer.

He will not screw this up.

Leo refuses to.

His family and the world is at stake. No time to regret anything he is about to do now. No time to put on his jester persona. The things he cares for in the whole wide universe will die if he doesn’t do this here now.

As Shredder gets closer, Leo can feel the ground under him shake but his stance doesn’t waver.

  
  


_Splinter chuckles and wipes away the remaining tears. “I know so, Son.”_

  
  


Leo’s eyes begin to glow as the wind picks up. The distance between the two shortens by the seconds and he lifts up one of his dual blades. 

_“You’re special because we all need you_ . _”_

Suddenly their space immediately disappears when Leonardo teleports in front of the Shredder and sends both his sword down onto the beast’s head. The creature wasn’t worried because it knew his armor was stronger than the blade but when they went right through the mystical armor his eyes widened when it suddenly cuts through the energy inside him. The turtle jumps away as he tries to swipe at him.

Leonardo lands on the ground not so far away with no weapon in his hand and surprised everyone when his arms were covered with blue energy. The blue energy suddenly scatters and it turns into what seems like thousands of blades. They all circle Shredder as Leo grabs one from the air. When the shredder blinks, the turtle has the sworded pointed right at him and all the other flying blades went flying at him all at once, stabbing the abomination in multiple directions. 

Not being able to dodge them, Shredder felt the dark armor break on him and yelled in agony. This wasn’t supposed to happen. The turtle shouldn’t be able to summon that many swords with a little amount of time but here he is, creating more with that blue energy. The look in those completely white glowing eyes said something that the turtle didn’t need to stay out loud.

_‘You’re finished.’_

And soon enough, the armor breaks off his body and dissipates into nothing with a bright light. Leaving the spirit inside the armor falls to the ground on his hands and knees as the glowing swords around them begin to disappear. The only one that doesn’t disappear was the one in Leo’s hand which he sheathes. 

The turtle gave him a tired smirk, “you’re finally free.” before his eyes rolled up back into his skull and he collapses to the ground. The wind finally settles before Raph and the others finally gather enough energy to get up to rush to their fallen brother. 

The last thing Leo could hear were family and friends screaming his name but was too tired to focus on them. The only thing he wanted to do right now was rest. However, when he woke up, he wants to try to do whatever he just did again.

That was the most badass thing he has ever done, in Leo’s opinion. Just like something Lou Jitsu would do in the movies. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he would be bragging to his brothers about how cool that whole sword summoning was.

The turtle faintly smiles before his vision blacks out.

…

“-Be fine… Right?” Is that Raph’s voice?

“Lucky… -survived…. -idiot-...need rest… -leave the room.” That’s definitely Donnie.

“-Back Leo… Please... -need you.” Hi, Mikey!

When the red-eared slider opened his eyes, white blinded his vision. Ringing occupied his ears. It soon cleared up after a moment and sound slowly returns. He began to register a voice saying something. After a few seconds of staring at the white tile ceiling, the voice became clearer and clearer.

“-eo? Leo? Can you hear me-- Donnie hurry up! He’s finally awake!” Raph was yelling causing the slider to wince. He slowly sat up but the snapper turtle pushed him down gently. When Leo was about to protest, the oldest of the four send him a look that said ‘ _if you move, I’ll tie you down to the bed. Oh and I’m so fucking glad you’re ok.’_

Soon enough, Donnie came running in with Mikey, Splinter, and April hot on his heels. Mikey immediately jumps on Leo’s bed and tackles his older brother into a tight hug. “Leon! You’re ok! You’re ok! You’re ok!” He repeats as if he’s reassuring himself. Leo lets out a pained gasp trying to intake oxygen from Mikey’s tight bear hug. But he couldn’t hide the smile growing on his face. 

“Mikey! Let go of him! He just woke up! His injuries aren’t even fully healed!” Donnie berates their youngest sibling before Raph gentle pries him off the slider. The purple banded turtle makes his way to Leo’s side and gives a soft smile before gently pulling out the IV needle that was in his arm. “How long have I been out?” Leo couldn’t help but be curious. “How are your guy’s injuries?

“A week and a half. Raph needs to wait a month or so for his broken arm but we’re fine compare to you. Whatever stunt you pulled back there must have exhausted your already tired body. Also,” He takes a deep breath. Oh boy, Leo is in it now. “What were you thinking?! Charging in by your self?! Do you know how stupid that is?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I scanned you and found out how much you strained your muscles?! You could’ve lost the ability to use a limb for a long time if you continued!”

Leo smirked, “but I didn’t” He snickers at the unimpressed look his twin sends him. The jester persona sliding in his easily sliding in his words and actions. He knows all of them are happy knowing that he's fine now and are dealing with it in their own ways. This is Donnie’s.

“Can you do that sword summoning again?” Mikey asks curiously with stars in his eyes.

“Mike, I don’t think--” April tries to reason but Leo shrugs it off. Can he? Let’s see.

He looks at the sword sitting next to his bed and grabs it. Splinter tries to stop him but he is forming blue energy around his arm. It brightens the room as the blade in his hand bright blue and scatters into pieces. The light suddenly flicked into white and the scattered pieces pause in the air before suddenly only forming two blades. All of them blinked before Leo yelled, “What?! That’s unfair! How come I can’t do it now?!” He pouted.

“Interesting…” Donnie mumbled but loud enough for all of them to hear. “I think to believe your blade needs to recharge for a while before being able to summon more blades again.”

“So not cool!” Leo whined. Mikey however couldn’t help but smile brightly. The stars in his eyes grew. “What are you talking about!?”

“Hm?” The slider looked at his youngest sibling. “You are like Lou Jitsu when he starred in that one superhero movie and he had that lightning power! When he has gathered enough energy, he was able to release a powerful shockwave to shut down an entire state’s electricity! Like a power up move in a video game!” 

Leo paused when he thought about their idol and grinned. On second thought, maybe not being able to summon cool thousand blades consistently is a good thing. He'd abuse that ability severely, to be honest. If Mikey thinks it’s cool, it’s good enough for him. They all share happy smiles and began to trade stories with one another about their week as Splinter stands at the door with a soft expression on his face.

He turns around and slowly walks out of the room. His mind goes back to that night Leo crying with the blanket around him. The rat’s warm smile grows on his lips as he remembers their talk.

_‘I told you, Blue. You just had to wait to find out how special you are.’_


End file.
